The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 96
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 96: The Battle to Protect Alice and Will (Part 4) Derick took Drone 2. Eric took Drone 5. "Alright, you metal bastard!", Derick shouted. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" "I do not appreciate your tone, boy.", Drone 2 said sternly. Suddenly, Derick shoved his foot through Drone 2's head. 96: THE BATTLE TO PROTECT ALICE AND WILL (PART 4) "If you mess with us again...", Derick said, "...I just might plant my foot somewhere else, if you catch my drift." "It will be extremely painful." "That's the idea, dumba--" "I did not say for me." Drone 2 placed its open palm towards Derick's head. It opened, revealing a plasma blaster built into its palm. The blast cleanly decapitated Derick and sent his headless body flying. "Something's wrong!", Derick said. "I can't regenerate!" "That was anti-elemental plasma.", Drone 2 explained. "You will not be regenerating any wounds for as long as I am functioning." "SHIT!", Derick shouted. Suddenly, his headless body stood up, turned into sand (along with his head), and disappeared. "Using Embodiment of Sand to distract me so I cannot hit you...", Drone 2 said, sounding almost bored. "Literally every sand elemental that I have killed has done the exact same thing. I look forward to adding your head to my collection." Suddenly, Derick reformed. He was floating in the air, upside-down, holding a rocket launcher made of sand. "Sandstone Rocket!", Derick shouted as he grabbed onto the wires from a nearby construction crane. The rocket launcher fired, the recoil sending Derick back quite a distance. A sandstone rocket was sent at about 11,000 km/h towards Drone 2. It exploded. "...", Drone 2 said in shock. "All right, that's--" Before he could finish his sentence, Drone 2 tried to walk, but ended up falling apart. "Well, I guess that's the end of him.", Derick said. Derick looked over to see Patricia kicking off Drone 9's head. Suddenly, Drone 5 came rocketing into Drone 9's headless body. The two went through Patricia, exploding as soon as they hit the side of a tall skyscraper. On the bottom floors of said skyscraper, Steven was tearing Drone 8 a new one. "Goddamn it, Eric!", an angry Patricia shouted as soon as she regenerated. "What?!", Eric asked. Patricia ran to punch Eric. Before her fist could connect with his face, Hunter stopped her. "Calm down.", Hunter said. "Use your energy for the Elemental Eliminator." "Speaking of the Elemental Eliminator...", Derick said, "...do you know anything about him?" "I do.", a voice said behind them. The elementals turned. It was Dallan, whose arm was still a darkness blaster. "His ship is almost to the hospital!", Dallan said. "So we'd better get to the hospital before he does!" "How did he even know where the hospital was?", Eric asked. "The drones had microphones built into them!", Hunter said. "The Elemental Eliminator could hear every word we said! He even knows about my Limit Break!" "Your... what?", Derick asked. "We've got no time!", Dallan shouted. "We need to hurry, and fast!" ~*~*~*~* The Elemental Eliminator fired some anchors that hit the side of the hospital. "Noo that we're docked...", he said, "...we kin murdurr th' elementals!" Suddenly, he saw a figure outside. "They elementals ur aye alive?!", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "Whit th' bugger wur mah drones daein', getting some haggis?" Suddenly, a blast of darkness was shot into the Elemental Eliminator's eye. Nothing happened. The Elemental Eliminator simply laughed it off. "Crakin' huv a go, eejit!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Neist time, huv a go giein' it yer A-game!" The Elemental Eliminator ran out the massive hole in the side of his ship, landing on a rooftop. His scanners told him that the elemental at the fore was Jason the darkness elemental. "Jason.", he said. "Whit a crakin' name. Tis a damn pity ah hae tae murdurr ye." "No!", Dallan shouted. "What are you doing up here?!" "Who're ye referring tae?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "You're not killing any of them!", a voice shouted from behind the massive robot. "I won't let you!" A shocked Elemental Eliminator turned around to see Will the sand elemental. "Wull, th' sand elemental?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "How come urr ye 'ere?" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff